Story Of Italian Twins
by K.F.Jones
Summary: -Basada en la Saga del Mal(Story of Evil) de Mothy- En el alejado pais de Lucifernia, gobernaba la joven princesa Chiara de 14 años de edad, tambien conocida como la "Princesa del Mal". Aunque debemos decir que su historia inicia mucho antes, junto a su olvidado hermano gemelo Feliciano y el demonio de la playa.-Advertencias: UA, faltas horrograficas y malos argumetos-


_**Introduccion: Bienvenido visitante.**_

_Bienvenido a este teatro. Es raro recibir visitantes, sobretodo teniendo a Alfred y sus sirvientes de seguridad en la entrada, pero no importa mucho, lo que importa es que sobreviviste y estas aquí así que te contare una historia como recompensa._

_..._

_Piensas que es poca cosa por haber sobrevivido a Alfred, el maestro del cementerio? te equivocas mi querido visitante. Es mucho mas de lo que piensas, aunque no tanto si al que hubieses enfrentado hubiese sido a Ivan, el maestro del jardin infernal y no a Alfred pero aun asi te ganaste conocer esta historia._

_..._

_Veo que te interesa la chica del espejo, la que esta junto al espadachin de dorada cabellera, observandonos, observandote con un extraño odio que no sabes de donde puede provenir debido a que tu ni ella han cruzado palabra alguna durante su existencia terrenal. Pues justamente es su historia la que ganaste conocer. Ella no esta enojada contigo, ni conmigo, ella esta triste por la perdida de su otra mitad, sintiendose incompleta, vacia. Su ira hacia todos nosotros es una manera de ocultar su culpa por haberlo perdido todo cuando lo tuvo y no pudo verlo a tiempo, si lo hubiese hecho tal vez ella no estaría aquí, ni tu tampoco, pero el destino lo quiso asi y asi sera._

_..._

_Ven, acercate mas para que te cuente la historia de la "mesera". Su nombre terrenal era Chiara Vargas, también conocida por mucho tiempo como la "Princesa del Mal". Creo que debiste escuchar su historia alguna vez. Ella fue la gobernante mas joven del reino de Lucifernia, subiendo al trono con solo la edad de 14 años. Su reinado fue conocido no solo por su edad de ascensión al trono, sino por los horribles actos que cometió por meros caprichos que tenia, lo cual la condeno a la guillotina después de la rebelión del país._

_..._

_Crees que eso es todo? Crees que su pena e ira son injustificadas? Te equivocas mi querido visitante. Su historia comienza mucho tiempo atras, en una playa del reino de lucifernia, y junto a alguien muy importante para ella y para su historia, el cual fue olvidado por todos con el paso de los años, y me refiero a su olvidado hermano gemelo, Feliciano Vargas._

* * *

_**Story of italian twins.**_

_**Chapter I:**__** Twiright prank.**_

_**.**_

_(Travesura del crepusculo)_

_._

_._

_Dos pequeños niños castaños de aproximadamente 7 años se encontraban corriendo por las blancas arenas de una escondida playa en las costas de la gran nacion de Lucifernia. El primero de los niños era un pequeño de cortos cabellos castaños, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos almendrados y un extraño rulo en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza. Corría apresurado mientras veia a ratos hacia atras donde era perseguido por una niña identica en caracteristicas fisicas, difiriendo en que ella tenia sus cabellos un poco mas largos que los del chico, tenia unos brillantes ojos verde oliva ademas de tener el mismo rulo desafiante a la gradedad que el otro chico, solo que este estaba en el lado derecho, a modo de reflejo del otro chico. Obviamente ambos eran hermanos. _

_Estubieron jugando hasta que el cielo comenzo a teñirse de tintes anaranjados y rojizos. La chica aun trataba de perseguir al chico hasta que por desgracia tropeso y cayo de bruces al suelo arenoso._

_-¡Chiara!-El niño corrio de inmediato a donde estaba la niña que se acomodaba en el suelo mientras tocaba una de sus rodillas raspadas. Al llegar le pregunto.-¿Te encuentras bien? no te hiciste daño, vee~?_

_-Por supuesto que no estoy bien, Feliciano tonto! Por tu culpa me tropece y ensucie mi vestido ademas mira mi rodilla!-La niña señalaba la parte lastimada que solo era un pequeño raspon._

_-No te preocupes vee~, no se ve tan grave de todos modos. Pero no fue mi culpa._

_-A no? Entonces de quien?_

_Feliciano trato de pensar en algo. No podía decirle a Chiara que fue culpa suya por no ver por donde iba porque obviamente se enojaría. Si algo sabia bien era que nunca debia decirle a Chiara que algo era su culpa porque o sino ella dejaba de hablarle por semanas._

_-De seguro fue la culpa del crepusculo, vee~-Aquello fue algo rapido que penso, solo tenian 7 años así que no discutiria mucho._

_-Del crepusculo?_

_-Si! Fue culpa del crepusculo. Al crepusculo le gusta hacerle bromas a los que vienen a la playa._

_No muy convencida Chiara acepto la teoría propuesta por su hermano. Despues de levantarse y sacarse la arena del vestido decidieron hacer lo que habian venido a hacer a la playa desde un principio. Y era enterrar un tesoro. Pero este no se trataba de cualquier tesoro ordinario, sino de un par de pequeños espejos de marcos dorados con pequeñas gemas amarillas incrustados en ellos._

_-No se porque quieres enterrarlos. Son muy lindos.-Chiara observaba sentada como Feliciano enterraba en un arbol que tenia sus raices levantadas a modo que se formaba un hueco perfecto donde podia meter el cofre que tenía los espejos._

_-Soy niño, los espejos no me sirven mucho. Además puede que los necesite algun día cuando no tenga dinero._

_-No creo que eso pase. Soy la hija de los soberanos de Lucifernia y la heredera legitima del trono. A mi el dinero no me faltara nunca y vere que siempre tengas para comer._

_Feliciano la observo con una sonrisa algo melancolica. A pesar de su gran parecido, Chiara desconocia el lazo sanguineo que compartian ambos. El reino prohibia que hubiesen dos herederos al trono, por lo que uno debia renunciar a el. Feliciano fue al que se le fue negado el trono debido a ser menor que Chiara por unos minutos. No fue reconocido por la familia real así que el crecio con una familia de sirvientes del castillo. A pesar de que la corona no le importaba para nada y que su hermana adoptiva Elizabetha era muy buena con el le gustaría que Chiara supiera la verdad._

_Ya terminado de enterrar el cofre Feliciano se limpio las manos._

_-Bien, ya termine lo que vine a hacer así que...-Feliciano no termino de hablar cuando el sonido de tres campanadas se escucho por toda la playa. Feliciano se asusto un poco a lo que Chiara se preguntaba que sucedía._

_-Feli, que ocurre?_

_-Debemos irnos Chiara. Las tres campanadas señalan la hora en que el demonio de Belzeenia despierta para comer._

_-Y tu te crees esas historias? Pense que eras mas inteligente. Los demonios no exis...-Un escalofrío subio por la espina de la pequeña para girar y verse cara a cara con un extraño hombre, muy alto, con las ropas desgarradas y con manchas oscuras por todas partes. Por los pocos trozos de tela que no estaban desgarrados se notaba que sus ropas eran de alguna clase de noble, pero aun asi el sujeto asustaba, sobretodo por aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que tenia, pero estos se caracterizaban por algo, el brillo que tenían denotaban un sentimiento de gula que los pequeños no tardaron en notar._

_-Quien es usted?-Chiara se mostro un poco mas valiente a enfrentarse a ese hombre._

_-Me llamo Alfred. Yo solo los vi y quise venir a jugar con ustedes._

_-A jugar?-Ambos niños se preguntaban por aquello, era muy extraño que un hombre como el quisiera jugar con un par de niños._

_-Sip, quiero jugar con ustedes...dentro de mi estomago._

_-Qué?!_

_-No dejare que nos comas demonio!-Chiara reconocio de inmediato que Alfred era aquel demonio al que se referia Feliciano, asi que tomo un poco de arena mojada y se lo lanzo, pero este ni se inmuto._

_-Vamos.-El hombre puso una mueca de tristeza mesclada con inocencia, tipica de los niños pequeños a los que se le niega algo.-Yo solo soy alguien con mucha hambre. Ni aunque me comiera al mundo podría saciar mi hambre._

_Feliciano lo miro algo triste. Sentia pena por aquel demonio, despues de todo el nunca a podido negarle algo a alguien, no importa si este fuese bueno o malo. Penso que lo mejor sería darle sus meriendas que llevaban ambos ya que por estar jugando ni siquiera las tocaron._

_-No! no no no y no! No pienso darle mi merienda de flan y tomates a un demonio sucio como este.-Chiara se abrazo al pequeño bolso que llevaba negandose a entregarlo. Feliciano solo suspiro y se dirigio al demonio de ojos azules._

_-Toma.-Feli acerco el bolso que llevaba con comida, la cual el demonio observo de inmediato._

_-Es...para mi?-Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del demonio el cual tomo muy alegre el bolso._

_-Si. Vee~, no puedo dejar que nos comas pero tampoco puedo dejar que te quedes sin comer, no puedo imaginar como es eso y de seguro ha de ser horrible._

_-Tienes mucha razon, es horrible. Te estoy muy agradecido Feliciano. Todos a los que me acerco huyen despavoridos, antes de saber que hare o antes de probarlos, pero tu has sido el primero que me ha ofrecido comida así que te dire un secreto._

_-Un secreto?_

_-Sip, pero no cualquier secreto. Es el secreto que esconde este océano._

_-El secreto del océano, vee~?-Feli se emociono de saber que el demonio le diria algo tan importante como eso por solo una merienda. Alfred se acerco a su oido para decirle el secreto y para que Chiara no escuchara nada._

_Alfred se alejo de los niños perdiendose en el bosque junto a la playa con la comida de Feliciano. Chiara se acerco a el con sus mejillas infladas y algo celosa por lo que paso._

_-No es justo! yo tambien quiero saber el secreto._

_-No te preocupes vee~ te lo dire pero cuando lleguemos a casa.-Feli tomo a Chiara de la mano y caminaron en direccion opuesta a la que siguio Alfred para perdese entre los arboles en direccion a la ciudad._

_Mientras, del otro lado dos sombras los observaban escondidos entre los arboles._

_-Y viste quien tenía el potencial para ser el portador?-Una voz femenina, perteneciente a la sombra mas pequeña de las dos se ocultaba entre los arboles junto a la otra sombra que era de un tamaño mucho mas grande._

_-Si. La niña es quien tiene mas caracteristicas para convertirse en la portadora del pecado de la soberbia. Eso quedo muy claro cuando se nego a darme de su comida.-La segunda sombra se acerco mas a la luz que se filtraba entre los arboles para mostrar que se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Alfred._

_-Bien, pero por ahora solo queda esperar a que el pecado se active y terminaremos aquí. -La primera voz se quito la capucha que llevaba encima para revelar a una chica de cabello rubio platinado sumamente largo, tez palida y dos hermosos ojos violetas que parecian esta vacios._

_-Yo no quiero esperar tanto!_

_-Para tu mala suerte seguiremos aquí unos años mas, pero quien lo nota cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.-La mujer volvio a esconder su rostro para adentrarse mas en el bosque._

_-Hey! Natasha! Esperame que no me quiero quedar solo aquí!_

_-Por favor, eres un esppiritu y aun así tienes miedo?-Natasha lo miro desaprovatoriamente mientras el mayor se acercaba._

_-No es que tenga miedo, solo que no quiero estar solo y tu eres la que tiene comida._

_-No importa cuanta comida te de, nunca estaras satisfecho, pero eso es debido a que eres el pecado de la Gula._

_-Eso es cierto, pero aun así no he visto donde este mi contenedor. Qué habra sido de el?_

_-Eso lo veremos despues, ahora debemos irnos._

_Ambas sombras desaparecieron en el bosque bajo la luz de la luna que ya estaba en el cielo._

* * *

_Holi mundo de FF! le yo volvio a las andadas despues de ese atentado contra los drabbles que hise el otro día. Espero que ahora me sigan en este fic porque a sino me pondre triste y no seguire con esto en caso de que a alguno de ustedes si le gustase(lo cual dudo)_

_Pues bien, este fic me salio hace mucho despues de leerme el fic de los siete pecados capitales de __bickyta lovegood cullen_ pero me habia dejado con gusto a poco así que me vi casí toda la saga Evillious(que es mi favorita junto a la saga synchronicity pero por desgracia no esta terminada ;A;) y me la imagine completa con los personajes de hetalia, pero solo he subire por ahora los episodios que corresponden a la Evil Saga porque la sga Evillious no esta completa y no se como saldra esto y la de los pecados capitales ya esta subida asi que bueno o3o.

_Si les gusta puede que me haga la saga "Original Sin"(no es la misma de "Seven Deadly Sins") o sino me haga la Saga Evillious completa hasta donde estan los videos, lo cual creo que sería hasta Capriccino Farse pero igual o3o_

_Si les gusta comenten, si no les gusta igual comenten, si me quieren molestar comenten, si quieren explotar la casa de Justin Bieber...comenten!...si se compran comenten, hagan lo que hagan comenten please porque yo vivo de sus comentarios ;A;_

_Por cierto, los personajes que participaron en este episodio son:_

_**Cast:**_

_**Vanika Conchita/Gula/Master of Graveyard: America**_

_**Elluka Clockworker: Belarus**_

_**Rillian: Nyo!Sourth Italy**_

_**Allen: Italy**_

* * *

Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de hetalia no son mios, son de Hidekaz...si fueran mios habria mucho mas yaoi y violencia._**

**_La saga "Story of Evil" fue creada por Mothy/Akuno-p._**

**_La adaptación si es culpa mia o3o_**

* * *

_**Next**_** Chapter:**_** Princess of Evil**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Rilliane: Nyo!Romano**_

_**Allen: Italia**_

_**Germaine: Hungría**_

_**Kyle: España**_

_**Michaela: Nyo!Alemania**_

_**Clarith: (su aparicion no es segura) Nyo!Prussia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Les pongo los personajes para no olvidar que personaje va con que papel o3o_


End file.
